The Sanctuary of Suffering
by PaperWolf84
Summary: How did the characters of Happy Tree Friends arrive to the the place they called home, but most importantly why are they there. This is an origins fic as well as an comedy fic. Rated T because of obvious reasons. Enjoy :)
1. The Otter

Chapter 1: The Otter

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree friends belongs to Mondomedia**

**AN: Please read and review**

It's the year 1756, we have been traveling the Northern Sea looking for Native Forestian treasure for 6 months. The crew grows restless, but I know we will find the Golden Idol. I hear legends about the land that it resides on being an omen of death and misfortune but those are just legends. ~ Captain Russell's log # 32

Russell POV

"6 months, it's been 6 months and, we have found nothing!"

"Captain?"

That must be my first mate Canny. I met Canny back on Atlanta Harbor in 1749, since then we have been pirating, plundering and treasure hunting together on our ship which we named "The Pelican". The Pelican was a sloop that had 12 cannons, enough room to fit 135 crewmen as well enough room to hold 60 tonnes of cargo.

"Come in." I said, the blue possum known as Canny came through the door with a concerned lookin his eyes.

"How's the supplies below deck?" I ask.

"Supplies are starting to dwindle a bit, but if we cut rations in half then we should have a month left." Canny said

"Very well."

"How long are we going to keep searching sir." He asks. "I don't know." I say annoyed. I keep hearing it all the time from everyone's yappers. It's starting to become gloomy hearing it all the time.

"Russell." Canny points his thumb back to the door. "The crew is tired of this voyage and we had to half the rations before. The men are starting to look weak and some of them are starting to fall ill to scurvy. They demand to know how much longer we are going to stay-"

"And I said I don't know!"

I sigh" I know they want to go home' I know that they are tired." I look to the map. "Let's go to this bay and we'll go to the nearest port after that. Then we will go home."

"Very well sir." He says as he leaves the room. I look at the map one last time before I go to my hammock. As I'm laying in it I start to drift off into a deep slumber.

I was out on the bow of The Pelican looking out on the ocean, breathing in the salty air. I look behind to find my crew drinking rum and ale, singing shanties around a pile of treasures we've collected.

*mmhun, mmhin!*

We are making our way back to Atlanta Harbor and once we return others will tell tales of our success across the known world.

*knhin, kaptin!*

Maybe those stories will reach the Kings and Queens of the old world and they will know that we were the greatest pirates in history.

"Captain Russell!" I stir awake alarmed from the yelling from Canny as well as irritated that I was woke up from my dream.

"What is it?" I say in a grumpy tone, then I see the look on Canny's face as if he was starring at death himself.

"Russell we have a rouge wave heading towards our ship!" Canny says. I immediately get up from my hammock to witness the damned wave as Canny said. The monstrous wall of seawater had to have been 35 ft tall and 60 ft wide enough to cap size our ship, and we were in it's path.

"Turn the sails east, the wind should be in our favor!" Suddenly the ship stops violently.

"We hit a reef!" One of the crewmen exclaimed. I turned my head to see the wave hit the side of the ship, then everything went black.

I woke up on a shore. Around me there were bits and pieces of The Pelican that have wash up on shore with me. As I get up on my peg legs I saw a chest farther down the shoreline. When I opened it there were a dozen nails, 25 ft of rope, and some clothing to large for me.

As I grabbed the items out I wanted to ask, who the hell keeps loose nails and clothing in the same place, but I wasn't going to dwell on it, I needed to build a shelter.

I grabbed what was left of the Pelican I could find as well as a decent sized rock to use as a hammer. By the end of the day I made a small roofed hut that had little to no walls with the roof being made out of fabric and rope connecting to the trees. It was flimsy but good enough for the night.

I made a fire earlier which was in the center of the poor excuse of a shelter, it was surprising that I was able to make one with just a hook and a hand and just in time for it was becoming colder as the sun settled.

As I was walking towards it to warm myself up I tripped on a tree root and fell face first into the fire. I was screaming, I could feel my face cook.

I started to run to where I assumed was the location of the shore. I didn't know how long I was running for and I couldn't see the ravine I was heading towards till it was too late. As I was falling the wind seemed to extinguish the fire, my fall was broken by several branches and rocks as I descended down the to the bottom of the ravine. When I finally hit the bottom I could tell that every bone in my body was broken.

As I looked to the sky I saw a boulder plummeted towards me. Then everything became dark

I woke up in the hut I built. It was morning and I thought to myself that it was all a dream as I was touching my face finding it not charred to a crisp, but then I saw the scattered remains of a fire accompanied by peg holes leading into the forest.

I started to follow them and within minutes, I found the ravine from my dream and in it I found the boulder. That's when I realized that it was no dream.

**An: Thank you for reading, this is my first story. This was a oneshot but can become a full story if I have time or if I'm not being lazy, if this does become a story the first few chapters may take a while because I'm lazy or just busy but once again thank you**


	2. The Moose

Ch 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Mondomedia can I have the rights to Happy Tree Friends?**

**Mondomedia: No.**

**Me: Please.**

**Mondomedia pulling a lever: No.**

**Me falling through trapdoor: Dammmmmnnn iiiittt.**

**Happy Tree friends is owned by Mondomedia.**

Russell POV

It's been a long time since I've been stranded here. I don't exactly how long but in that time I've built a better shelter one with walls and a door. Started talking to a coconut that I named Wilson then lost him a year later.

After the first time I died I tried to escape by making a raft but a shark decided to bite it in half, including half of me with it. Then the next day I tried escaping by going inland which then after a day I found these pillars of rock with strange markings on them. They were 3ft tall and 10 ft apart forming some sort of perimeter. About 30 ft after I passed them a small storm cloud formed and I was struck by lightning, died from organ failure a little bit after that.

I decided it was best to stay put and map out the land. Before I was a captain and pirate I was a navigator and cartographer among the Royal Navy. It wasn't the best map since it was made with charcoal and the flattest slab of rock I could find but it had to do. The land was surrounded by steep mountains and the only openings had those stones in place.

I've found out that this land not only kills me then resurrects me but also keeps me from aging as well. I seem to be killed randomly only to be brought back the next morning. As I grab my spear I think to myself, I have to go inland to hunt dinner and find sticks for fire wood, I just hope someone will come soon to rescue me so I can escape this hellhole.

Lumpy POV

There I was riding in my caravan cart with two ox's to pull it. I was sent to this region to explore it and find herbs for my medical treatments. I would write notes or logs about it but I can't write. I'm not a smart moose but I am a good self taught doctor.

I saw these stones earlier about up to the middle of my thigh meaning it was half a normal person height. I was told by everyone that they could see me from a mile away because of my height I had to at least be 6'8".

"Meraagh."

I look to my ox to see that it was impaled by a spear. A native must be around and I'm intruding upon their land. I put my hands up

"I-I come in peace, I m-mean you no harm." I say worryingly.

Emerging from the bushes a blue otter in a stripped torn shirt with a hook and two peg legs appeared.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My n-name is Lumpy." I say scared of what the bush otter might do to me. He comes closer to me and asks. "How are you not dead?"

"What do you mean, you hit the ox not me."

"This land is cursed, leave before you die."

"You have lived here how are you not dead." I said in a questioning tone. He's probably trying to scare me off.

"I have died again and again for so long." Then he asks immediately. "What year is it?"

I look at him in with a confused look "It's October 3rd 1845."

He seemed surprised by my answer.

"I've been here for 93 years?" He questioned himself.

"Tell you what I'll go back from where I came from and you won't see me again." I say to him with a confused face .

As I'm turning away from him he stops me and quickly exclaimed. "Wait take me with you!"

"Ok, if that's what you want." I say to the strange otter, but as soon as I took another step towards the wagon I heard something snap. I look up to see a bee hive fall on me. I could feel the bees stinging me I then started screaming and running.

Russell POV

I chased after the moose named Lumpy deep into the forest until he entered a cave. I heard something roar from within the cave a few seconds later followed by a distressed scream obviously by Lumpy. I decided to hide in the brush immediately. After the screaming stoped a bear came out with Lumpy's bee stung head in its jaws. It was foolish of me to think that Lumpy was not affected by the curse. I cautiously made my way back to Lumpy's wagon and waited for his return.

Lumpy POV

I woke up in my wagon, one of the ox's was killed with some of its flesh gone. I look out to see the otter asleep next to a fire that was put out, next to that was some meat on a flat stone.

I don't know how I was alive. I checked myself, but I seemed to be perfectly fine. I heard a yawn to see the otter waking up.

"Morning. Sorry about your ox." He says.

"How am I alive?"

He sighs. "Anyone who enters dies only to be resurrected again."

"We need to leave then!" I yell.

"I've tried, it doesn't work."

"There has to be a way." I say.

"This land keeps you from leaving. It's not so bad, you die every now and again but you get used to it." He explained.

"Oh my god." I started to cry. Did I do something wrong, why was I being punished like this. Then a hand was placed on my shoulder, I look up to see the blue otter.

"We'll get through this together." He said with a look of hope. Then I thought if he can have hope after 93 years of isolation then why shouldn't I be hopeful as well.

"I never got your name." I said.

"Russell, my name is Russell."

Russell POV

Years after meeting Lumpy we decided to clear the area and built a better house with a corn field a gravel road and a well not far off that had fresh water all made with the tools that Lumpy brought with him, we decided to name the area.

"Got any ideas?" I ask

"Well there are a lot of trees around here. How about Logsburg?" Lumpy said.

"Nah, how about Treeville?"

"How about Tree Town instead." Lumpy suggests.

"I like the name but it sounds boring and bland."

"Happy Tree Town?" Lumpy said, the moose wasn't smart but he did have a few good ideas here and there and that name was one of them.

"I like it. Let it be known on April 7th, 1922 that Happy Tree Town was created with a population of 2."

"You mean 1?" Lumpy questioned.

"No, there 2 people here Lumpy."

"I only count one, Russel."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Lumpy. You forgot to count yourself."

"Oh."

"Well then you should be the mayor Russell."

"What makes you say that." I ask

"Well you were a captain as well the first person here."

"Alright I'll be your mayor."

Little did we know more people would be joining our town.

**AN: So thats how the hell hole of a town was made. Thank you for reading and I'm glad those who are reading this are enjoying it. I will definitely continue writing this.**


	3. The Twins

Ch 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me in the vents of Mondomedia's warehouse with a fishing pole: There it is. In a few minutes the rights to Happy Tree Friends will be mine.**

***Air duct collapses***

**Security looking at me: You again!**

**Me: Uh oh.**

**Happy Tree friends is owned by Mondomedia**

Shifty POV

14 years ago The Great War ended bringing peace to the world, but the cost to pay for the war was unimaginable. Politicians tried to cover it up for as long as they could but it eventually was found out. In the bustling city of New Metro, crime has spread rampant due to job loss, and high taxes on imports, and the people. Me and my brother have done the best we can to make do. Even if it's illegal.

*brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg*  
"Shit! Get to the car!" I yelled as I was escaping out of the bank with a large money sack.

"That damn teller sounded the alarm!" My brother Lifty said. You see, me and my brother work as thieves for hire. Our slogan is "their is nothing we can't steal."

"I thought you tied him up?!" I said dashing to the drivers side.

"I did!"

"Well apparently not!" I yelled as I turned the key in the ignition. The car we were driving was a Chevrolet Series BA Confederate with a dark shade of blue.

We were speeding away from the scene, luckily we weren't being followed.

"Down that street." My brother said

"Is that were our client wants to meet us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Say do you find any of this strange?" I say with a concerned look.

"What do you mean?"

"Firstly, there are no cops following us and secondly our client is bloody fucking Felix." Felix is one of the biggest crime bosses in New Metro. Anything he says is law, if he wanted you dead, you were dead within the hour. "Why would a man with so much wealth and power, want someone like us to do a little bank robbery?" I asked.

"Maybe we are just that good at our job?" Lifty said.

"It's not like he going to be getting a lot. I mean we stole about 3 thousand dollars and he's only getting half. That's nothing compared to the millions he has."

"It was from a specific lock box too. Looks like this is our stop." Lifty said.

"Ok, I'll talk while you change the license plate." Even if there weren't any cops following us, it didn't hurt be to careful. I open my door with the bags of money in hand.

"Hey Felix, you out there?" I yelled.

A shrew dressed in a clean and fancy suit emerged from behind the dumpster.

"Hello Shifty. You got the money?"

"You're not Felix."

"I work for Felix." He said giving me Felix's business card.

I wanted to ask so many questions but I fear if I ask to many the shrew would get to suspicious and run for it, so I only asked one.

"Why does Felix only want the money in that lock box when we could steal from the entire vault?"

The shrew thought for a moment searching for the answer, but his response didn't help.

"I was only sent to retrieve the money. Information about it and its origin was not told to me."

"I see, well here you go." I said dropping one of the bags.

"Thank you, Felix will be very happy." The shrew turned and walked away down a alleyway with the money bag.

I knew something shady was happening behind the scenes but I didn't stress myself over it.

"I'm done with the license plate." My brother said.

"Alright lets go home." Home to us was a 2 bedroom apartment, upon entering the room there was an auburn couch and in front of it on the coffee table was a small radio.

"I'm going to grab a beer you want one?" Lifty asked.

"Sure." I said

I looked to sat down on the couch and turned the radio on to the local news station. Me and my brother were listening for what had to have been an hour. To our surprise their was nothing about the bank we robbed. Felix must have paid them off.

*knock, knock*

my brother and I stared at the door. I slowly got up to look through the peephole, suddenly the door was kicked in. I fell to the floor as a yellow fox and a purple badger with a baseball bat came through the door way, the fox saw me first and kicked me in the stomach.

"Who the hell are you!?" My brother screamed

"You assholes have made a grave mistake stealing from the boss." The fox said.

"What are you talking about, we gave Felix the money?" I groaned.

"Our boss ain't Felix you dip!"

"Vadim wants his god daughters college money back." The badger said. It all made sense now, Vadim was a rival to Felix. That's why Felix sent us to steal from that one lockbox alone.

"Give him the money Lifty." I said.  
As Lifty was handing the money to the badger and fox, I grabbed the Luger hidden under the coffee table and shot a couple of rounds into them. As their bodies collapsed to the ground I slowly got up.

"you ok?" I asked my brother.

"Were fucked!"

"No we are not."

"You just shot two of Vadim's men, how are we not!" My brother yelled.

"We will be fine" I said while going through their pockets.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that."

"Because we are going to leave this city behind." I said grabbing the intruders money. We went to our rooms and grabbed what we could and drove away.

Lifty POV

We have been driving for two days straight taking turns driving while the other sleeps. It was about 8 o'clock at night. There was nothing but road for miles but then I saw a dirt road in the distance.

I don't know what compelled me to make me go down it but I did, curiosity perhaps. After 2 hours of driving I saw a house in the distance maybe the people who live there could offer us a place to sleep for the night.

"Hey Shifty." I said nudging him. He started to stir awake.

"What?" He yawned.

"There is a house in the distance maybe we can stay there till tomorrow morning?"

"Sure."

We got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

*knock, knock*

Within a few minutes we were greeted by a tall moose in a night gown. He seemed confused when he looked at us.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned

"We were hoping that we could have a place to stay for the night" My brother said.

"I guess you got no choice. I'll see if I can find something for you to sleep on." After an hour the moose manage to find a couple hammocks for us to sleep in. Before leaving us he said. "In the morning you might want to talk to Russell about your living situation."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well to sum it up you two are stuck here."

My brother went to go in his hammock but then he lost his balance. He spun around in the hammock till his body became a mangled mess.

I was horrified listening to the crunching of his bones.

"We need to get him to a doctor!" I yelled.

"No can do I'm afraid." The moose said.

"I got a car we can get to one if we ignore traffic laws!"

"What's a car?" The moose said even more confused. I wasn't paying attention to the moose I had to try to untangle the hammock. As I was untangling him I heard a clunk and then a bang. I looked to the floor to see the Luger then to my stomach to see blood.

Shifty's Luger must have fallen out and went off. The moose looked over my dying body and said. "Welcome to Happy Tree Town."  
Before going up the stairs as my vision went black.

Lumpy POV

The next morning was eventful to say the least. The twins were panicked, Russell explained as to why they were alive and best of all we learned as to what happened to the surrounding world while we were here in our little town.

It is very unfortunate that they are trapped here, but it's good to see new people.

**An: Thank you for reading. I do apologize for the delay, I intended for this to be done last Wednesday.**


End file.
